Critical Points
by xxUchihacest
Summary: SPOILERS up to Naruto manga chapter 553... Naru/Sasu/Naru. Sasuke finally enters the war but has a difficult time completing what he had set out to do after his brother's death. It probably has something to do with someone Uzumaki Naruto. Oneshot


**Critical Points**

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own anything... =[

Warnings: Spoilers, drama, angst, Naru+Sasu+Naru.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how much time had passed since he'd transplanted his brother's eyes into himself. He shifted, his body aching from being in such a prone position for what seemed like weeks. His clenched his fist and stretched his legs. They burned slightly from disuse, however, the power emanating from his new eyes felt incredible. He smirked. He had been waiting for this moment, to finally use his brother's eyes against the village that had used them for its selfish gain.<p>

A presence suddenly appeared beside him. Although Sasuke was grateful for the truth of his brother, the older man annoyed him. Sasuke could defeat Konoha on his own, using just his and his brother's power. He didn't need a washed up Uchiha who was generations past his prime.

"How are you feeling?" Madara asked. Sasuke could smell sweat and dirt in the voice's direction. He could also feel heat radiating from where Madara stood. Things were probably moving very quickly outside.

"Fine. Has the war started?" Sasuke reached up and started unraveling the bandages around his head. Madara tried to help him, but he swatted his hands away. Madara chuckled.

"Yes. The main even is just getting started." The gleeful tone in the older man's voice was unsettling. He sounded as if his wildest dreams had come true. Sasuke let the dressings fall from his head and slowly opened his eyes.

Although the room was dim it still hurt when he opened them. He blinked several times, amazed at the clarity of his vision. His original pair had been fading fast, casting the world in a grey blur. Now, he could see everything. This time, he would be able to distinguish the colors and shapes around him, such as the ocean blue in Naruto's wide, cat like eyes. The thought made his heart shudder slightly – in anticipation or sadness, he didn't know. It's not like he cared. That dobe….

"I have great news. Now is the perfect opportunity to take your revenge on Konoha."

Sasuke stood up and turned to him. He used extra chakra to support his legs for the time being. "What do you mean?"

Madara's single visible eye crinkled in a grin. "We will soon have the Kyuubi."

* * *

><p>The field below the cliff that Madara had warped them to was littered with dead bodies as well as several craters from powerful jutsus. However, the scene that caught Sasuke's eye was the large figure of the Kyuubi roaring in agony. It looked like it was struggling against invisible chains as its internal organs were being ripped out. Laced in with the demon's cries, Sasuke swore he could hear Naruto's. He saw a glimpse of gold, and his eyes widened. Before the Kyuubi, with his arms performing seals, was the Yondaime.<p>

"What in the…?"

"Isn't it amazing? That Kabuto has proven his worth. He mastered the Resurrection Jutsu and managed to bring back the Yondaime. Once the Kyuubi and Hachibi are transferred along with the others, I will be able to execute my Moon plan." Madara laughed, giddy with the fact that his dream was about to come true. Sasuke barely heard it over the Kyuubi's painful roars. Where was everybody else? The Godaime? Kakashi? Sakura?

_'Aniki, it seems as if Konoha's destruction is eminent. The people who used you are all going to die. Aren't you happy?' _He felt treks of warmth running down his cheek, and he curiously wiped them away. Tears? But Sasuke didn't feel the least bit saddened by the sight. Another roar of Kyuubi resounded and Sasuke's chest tightened. His eyes were burning and his heart thudded harshly in his chest. Why did he feel as if he needed to do something?

Suddenly, he found himself rushing to the site where the Kyuubi was slowly being drained from Naruto's body. Along the way, he saw a few of his former comrades still alive but barely, fighting against other resurrected shinobi. He heard someone call his name, a woman's voice, but he ignored it, staring directly in front of him at the head of yellow. The figure of the Yondaime looked like he wanted to cry, but couldn't, his face twisted in agony. Sasuke felt his left eye strain and black flames erupted at the spot the Yondaime had been standing.

The Yondaime suddenly materialized behind him, a familiar, blue sphere in his hand. Sasuke quickly turned and deflected the hand, barely having been able to grab the other man's wrist. He was too quick. The Yellow Flash lived up to his name, even in death. Sasuke used his momentum to throw him across the field. The Yondaime recovered swiftly by flipping and landing on his feet. The Rasengan; that was Naruto's jutsu, wasn't it? How was it the same as the Yondaime's?

"What do you think you're doing?" Madara yelled, running straight at Sasuke. A figure intercepted him and kicked him aside. It was Kakashi, panting and slumped in pain. He looked worse for wear, much more so than Sasuke could recall ever seeing him. His former sensei turned to him slightly, his mangekyuu looking at him warily.

"Thank you. You must be an Uchiha."

Sasuke turned towards the Yondaime, who had stopped attacking him for a moment. He had only seen pictures of the man, but he had the same sunny hair that Naruto did. His eyes were muddled, however, and Sasuke couldn't tell if he shared Naruto's eyes as well. Sasuke supposed he should have put two and two together. The expression of anguish on his face as he was sealing the Kyuubi had given him away. Now he looked relieved and a bit hopeful.

"Let's not be mistaken," Sasuke said. "I didn't do it for you."

Madara stood, the anger radiating from him palpable. "I hope you have a good explanation then, Sasuke. Don't tell me you have chosen _it_ over me."

Sasuke turned around and looked at the Kyuubi shuddering, trying to regain its bearings. Kyuubi turned and his yellow eyes locked onto his mangekyuu. Sasuke felt himself being pulled in, and he found himself standing in the deepest recesses of Naruto's mind.

He remembered Kyuubi's dwelling to be like that of a dungeon. However, this time the place resembled something more like a cozy home. He was in a small but well lit living room, with one couch and a dining table behind it. A small kitchen was off to one side and on the other was a sliding door leading out to a garden. Sasuke saw bloodied footsteps leading out the opened doors and decided to follow them.

As he went outside Sasuke had to squint against the brightness that engulfed him. Although there was no visible sun, everything seemed cast in a bright, white glow. He saw the large figure of the Kyuubi over by a lake where the garden ended. It looked similar to the one that Sasuke had used to visit to find solitude. When he came closer the Kyuubi growled, moving to stand over a small, limp figure. Sasuke paid the demon no mind and walked to the pier where Naruto lied, looking as if he were near death.

His sunny blond hair was matted with blood, and his grotesque orange jumpsuit was in tatters. His breathing was staggered and sounded as if there was blood in his lungs. Sasuke knelt and gently turned him over. Naruto started coughing violently until Sasuke turned him back over again.

Blue eyes coated in dried tears opened to look up at him. To say that Naruto looked startled was an understatement. He looked frightened yet happy, worried yet relieved. Sasuke decided he'd rather focus on something else other than those clear blue eyes.

"Sa-Sasu-ke, –"

"Don't talk right now."

"My dad…."

"Just keep still. There isn't much time." Sasuke didn't have a plan for when he came in there. He actually hadn't meant to at all. It just happened. He had been pulled in by Naruto or some other unknown force. "Kyuubi, get closer."

The demon begrudgingly did so, almost against his will. "What are you going to do? Not kill him, I hope."

"Hn." Sasuke used the mangekyuu on the demon. Suddenly, Kyuubi's chakra embraced Naruto's entire body, encasing it in a dense media of the substance. "I can accelerate your healing if you concentrate too, idiot." Sasuke was controlling Kyuubi's chakra and directing its flow and concentration in severely damaged areas of Naruto's body. Naruto's cells would momentarily replicate faster and fix the injuries more efficiently than on its own. Orochimaru had Kabuto taught him a little bit of this type of healing technique. Unfortunately, it shortened one's lifespan by a year or so.

The wounds on Naruto's body began to close, and his breathing became easier and less painful. Naruto just stared at Sasuke as he concentrated on using Kyuubi's chakra to heal him. Sasuke was aware of his gaze but looked elsewhere, namely at the areas that needed the most attention. Once he was satisfied and not wanting to overdo the jutsu, Sasuke released the Kyuubi from his command.

"Wow," Naruto murmured, sitting up and flexing his hands. "How did you do that?"

"Wasn't it obvious?"

"Th-thanks….."

"Don't thank me just yet, Naruto." Sasuke stood and gazed down at him. "We still have unfinished business to attend to. Don't die unless you're fighting me."

"Why?" Naruto asked, slowly getting to his feet. He lost his balance and almost fell over if not for Sasuke's steadying hand on his elbow. The Uchiha quickly released him, but his hand was still warm from having touched Naruto.

"Konoha doesn't stand a chance without you. If I killed you, then it'd be the same as killing the village."

"So then just kill me and spare everyone else."

"No."

"I thought you said that I was to handle the Kyuubi," Sasuke said, blinking slowly and looking at Madara. The older Uchiha's single sharingan inspected him closely, and he had a feeling that Madara had figured out what just happened, but if he did, he didn't comment on it.

"Hmm, I did say that, didn't I?" Madara said, glancing at the Yondaime. Suddenly, the resurrected figure formed a series of quick hand seals and directed an attack at Sasuke, who quickly dodged by jumping into the air. The Yondaime seemed to predict that because he was behind him in an instant, his kunai blade embedded into a quick but incomplete materialization of Susano'o.

"Be quicker than me," he murmured to Sasuke. Sasuke growled and used a shadow clone to attack the Yondaime from behind, but the other man dodged it with his legendary speed. Sasuke anticipated his next attack and managed to punch him to the ground by using Susano'o's skeletal fist. He looked for Madara and found him over by Naruto's prone body. Mortified, he watched as Madara picked up the unconscious blond like a sack of rice.

"Seems like I got what I wanted regardless," Madara said.

"Above you!" the Yondaime shouted.

Sasuke sprang towards Madara, both evading the Yondaime's advances and attacking the masked man. Madara had already started his transportation jutsu, and Sasuke panicked. He completed Susano'o's form and used it to try and grab Naruto's body from Madara, but he was still too far. A blue glare suddenly erupted from between Naruto and Madara, a cry of "Rasengan!" reverberating in the anxiety filled atmosphere. Naruto also used the attack to propel himself backwards and away from his captor. The blow seemed to have connected, and Madara's pained figure disappeared into the swirl of his transportation jutsu. Madara probably wasn't injured by the Rasengan, but Sasuke was sure he was seething behind his cowardly mask.

"Naruto!" Kakashi and Sakura were helping the said boy get to his feet. Sasuke was satisfied to see that the tears on his clothes revealed smooth, unblemished tanned skin underneath. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and gave him a weak, but sunny smile.

Sasuke knew what he had to do in order to get his revenge, and clenched his fists in determination. He said he'd kill Naruto and he'd do it, even if it meant it'd cost him his life. Robbing Konoha of Naruto was the same as Konoha robbing Itachi from him. Sasuke was pretty sure that, by now, everyone in the village adored the blond as if he were already the Hokage. He had seen the relieved faces of the other shinobi when they saw that Naruto was ok. Even shinobi of the other villages looked happy. Everyone must have noticed Naruto's strength and determination – his ability to provide a ray of light in the darkest of times, except in the case of Sasuke, that is.

Naruto left Kakashi and Sakura's embrace and started limping towards him. Sasuke placed a hand on his sword, and Naruto froze, a look of sadness coming across his face.

"Sasuke, we don't have to do this."

But the Yondaime wouldn't be ignored, and he alerted them of his attack before it could connect with Naruto's ribs. Sasuke was surprised when Naruto started fighting back. Although the blond looked terribly sad, he looked determined as well. He knew his father didn't want to be treated like a puppet. Sasuke would have done the same for Itachi.

"Sasuke, I'm not sure what's going on but I want to take a leap of faith here. Help Naruto. I need to find Tsunade sama," Kakashi said, looking pained as well, probably from having to face his old sensei in battle.

"You help Naruto." Sasuke snapped. "If anything, I'll help the Yondaime kill him."

"You can't, Sasuke." The grave tone in Kakashi's voice gave Sasuke pause. "More people are going to die without him. If Madara succeeds in obtaining the Kyuubi then everything will be over. Even if you do get your revenge, what will you do? Where will you go? I can't see you becoming a henchman of someone like Madara."

"It doesn't matter. I'd do anything to see Konoha fall."

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke." Kakashi looked at him, his eyes filled with pity and sorrow. "I have failed you as a teacher and as a friend." With that, Kakashi left. Sasuke withdrew his sword and returned his attention to the fight between Naruto and Yondaime.

Naruto was blown to the ground by the Yondaime's attack. He slowly stood, dusting himself off. He smiled wryly at his father who looked like he was struggling more than Naruto.

"I have something to show you. I was saving it for Sasuke, but now is a good time too, I guess. It's saved me a lot. I've finished what you left for me." Naruto's eyes started tearing. "It was nice seeing you again, dad."

"I'm very proud of you, my son." Yondaime looked at a very confused Sasuke. "And I am eternally grateful to you, Sasuke. Mikoto was pregnant at about the same time Kushina was, so you must be her youngest. Itachi was a very kind boy. Seems that trait runs in the family."

Sasuke snorted, but he was suddenly attacked by a massive shadow clone of shuriken. Unwillingly, Sasuke was dragged into a battle with the Yondaime, and Naruto was fighting beside him, just like old times. He was disturbed to find that they fell into the same routine of reading each other's minds and anticipating each other's plans as well as the enemy's attack. What startled Sasuke the most was the rasen shuriken, Naruto's perfected technique. Sasuke watched, fascinated more than anything else, as Naruto laid his father to rest once more, a farewell on his smiling lips. Naruto was always smiling, always had something to be happy about. Sasuke had nothing to feel happy about. It looked as though Naruto had advanced farther than he'd expected. Even though he had the Kyuubi within him, that technique was created from his own hard work and determination – his will, Sasuke thought absently, to bring his best friend back.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Kakashi was back with Tsunade and Sakura in tow. Sasuke wanted to leave as soon as he saw Sakura's desperate expression. He didn't want to have to face her again.

"Uchiha Sasuke. What are you doing here? Are you spying on us?" Tsunade asked harshly, glaring at the young Uchiha. "If you and Madara are up to something, then you might as well just forget it. I'll kill you if I have to."

"Fair enough, if you can, that is," Sasuke said coolly, sheathing his sword. "I don't have any particular interest in anything or anyone here, barring Naruto, that is."

"Well you can't have him, you damn Uchiha!"

"Hey! I'm right here!" Naruto shouted. "No one's going to decide what happens to me." He turned to Sasuke. "Thank you, Sasuke. For helping me back there. My dad was too awesome to fight on my own."

"Moron, in case you didn't notice, you finished him off," Sasuke said, not quite sure why he had to make that clarification. "Don't thank me for anything."

"Please come back. I'll fight you now if it means you'll be on our side when this is all over."

"Hn."

"There's something I have to tell you. Itachi was resurrected just like my dad was. He helped me and Bee out a lot until my dad managed to defeat him. It was amazing. You should have seen – "

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke cried, his left wrist crackling with lightning. "I'll really kill you if you mention my brother's name again, Naruto."

"He really wanted to see you again, but he entrusted you to me. Itachi, that is. "

Sasuke was about to put a hole through Naruto's chest with the chidori when Kakashi grabbed him from behind, effectively pinning his arms to his sides. Sasuke activated Susano'o and forced Kakashi to release him. The jutsu towered over them.

Naruto looked like he wasn't going to back down, which pissed Sasuke off even further. He should be trembling at the sight of Susano'o which could easily seal Kyuubi with its sword, Totsuka.

"Why don't you like hearing about Itachi, Sasuke?" Naruto asked boldly. "Why don't you like hearing about someone who loved you and wanted you to be happy?"

Sasuke scoffed. That bastard hadn't wanted him to be happy; not at the expense of his lonesome, hate-filled youth. What the past year had taught him was that he didn't know Itachi at all. Was he a big brother or wasn't he? Did he love Sasuke or didn't he? Did he love the village more than his flesh and blood?

_'I'm sorry, Sasuke. But this is the last time.'_

Itachi had had such a sad, but peaceful expression on his face. Before the night Sasuke killed him, he couldn't even remember the last time Itachi had looked at him like that, and he vaguely wondered if Itachi died happy.

"I don't suppose you know any more about him than I do, Naruto," Sasuke replied. "You only know what Madara told us."

Naruto shook his head and smiled. "No. I've exchanged a few words with him myself. He entrusted you to me, and he wants you to come back to the village. He lived to protect the village but he died to protect you. All this time, I was hoping I'd be enough to bring you back, but I guess I need to bring him into this too. He's the man that took you away, so he should be enough to make you come back."

Sasuke felt jealousy and anger rise from the pit of his stomach, but he refused to show it. He wasn't ready to admit how much power Itachi had over him, although it probably didn't need an introduction. From the looks of it, Naruto understood completely Sasuke's obsession with his brother, just like how he had an obsession with Sasuke.

"Itachi had his own ideas of what he wanted to happen. If you think I'll go back peacefully just because he wanted me to, then you're even dumber than I thought."

"Naruto," Tsunade cut in, "there's no use trying to talk some sense into him. I'm grateful that he saved you but he still betrayed us."

"I know, Baachan," Naruto murmured, lowering his gaze. "It's just that, Sasuke's been the only one to acknowledge me even when everyone else thought I was a complete joke. We're rivals, but I always considered him my best friend, and something like a brother, too."

Sasuke laughed loudly, the sound mocking and bitter. "I guess that will mean that I have killed two of my brothers, won't it, Naruto?"

Naruto transformed, his body flaring into the form he shared with Kyuubi. Sasuke studied the enormous flow of chakra flowing through Naruto's system. He had all of the demon's power centered in his core providing an endless pool of chakra. Sasuke eyed it, intrigued.

"We don't have much time for this," Tsunade said urgently. Sasuke had almost forgotten that other people were around them. "The others need our help." Her brown eyes softened. "I know it's too much for you but we need your help. I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, never taking his eyes off of Sasuke. "I understand, baachan."

"Sasuke, I'm not sure what your motive is but I suggest you leave if you will not fight on our side," Tsunade continued. "You are considered a nuke-nin and an S-class at that. Although fighting for us will possibly grant you amnesty I don't think I am ready to offer you something like that."

Sasuke shrugged, deactivating Susano'o. He knew he wasn't going to fight Naruto just yet, not when all hell was breaking loose around them and others relied on Naruto for his strength. "I'll wait until Naruto can focus only on me. It'd be a pity if Naruto had to fight me while his pathetic friends were dying all around him."

"Give them more credit than that, Sasuke," Naruto said angrily. "They're your friends, too."

"You mean those fair weather friends? Get real. I don't owe them anything. I'm only here for you and that's it."

"Why is that, Sasuke? Why'd you even save me in the first place if I mean so little to you?"

Sasuke opened his mouth but closed it again. He didn't know what to say. Actually, he did know what to say, he just didn't want to say it. He'd already explained that killing Naruto would be like killing Konoha, but what other excuse did he have other than wanting to be the one to destroy Konoha with his own hands? How could he tell Naruto that it physically hurt him to see the Kyuubi being wrenched from his body? How could he tell him that he'd nearly panicked when he saw him lying on the edge of death?

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Naruto."

"Well I'll be waiting until you figure it out," Naruto said. "Hopefully by then, you'll realize that we shouldn't be fighting at all, and that your rightful place is next to me."

It seemed as if they were at an impasse, a problem that could only be solved depending on which of them was more powerful.

"Tch," Sasuke scoffed. Why did Naruto care so damn much anyway? Just like Itachi, Naruto held Konoha to be his number one priority. Although the idiot had searched for him and had become stronger for him, he turned into a hero for the village, the village that had ignored him and cast him into the shadows. It made Sasuke's heart ache. Konoha…Konoha…. Everything for the damn village that was too stupid to realize the magnificent individuals who inhabited it.

_"Just like you, ne, otouto?"_

Itachi was dead. The bastard needed to leave him the hell alone. He missed him so much it hurt, and as strange as it was, looking at Naruto was a lot like looking at Itachi. Sasuke never questioned Itachi's love for him when they were younger, and the look Naruto was giving him resembled Itachi's so well, except there was something more. The determination and desperation of Naruto's blue eyes prevented Sasuke to look into them lest he find something he'd been denying for a while.

There was some yelling and the earth began to shake violently. Strong chakra levels rose from the north. A large figure was running towards them, someone Sasuke remembered as being the Hachibi. Sasuke thought he had captured him, but apparently not.

"Naruto! We've got some big trouble!" he shouted, stopping right in front of the blond. "Looks like we have some friends coming in hot."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"There are demons headed this way. That's all I can say."

"Shit," Tsunade cursed. "I need to inform the other leaders. We're going to need all the help we can get! How many, Bee?"

"I only saw two of them, the Ichibi and the Sanbi." Bee turned and noticed Sasuke for the first time, but he didn't seem upset. Sasuke stared at him. The big man was difficult to read, but then suddenly he smiled. Sasuke flinched, having expected an outburst or a punch through his chest. "Oh, you must that guy's brother, the one with the eyes. He's a great guy. Too bad I can't say the same for you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, shocked. His heart started to race in anticipation and hope.

"It's a long story, but Itachi was resurrected like my dad was," Naruto replied quickly. "Itachi left us though…."

"A wise and powerful man, ahead of us he ran. There were things he needed to do that Naruto and I couldn't." Bee chimed in, nodding his head. "I still want to bash your head in, kid, but Naruto would be sad if I did."

"What did he need to do?" Sasuke asked, hoping he didn't sound too anxious. Bee shook his head and Naruto didn't say anything.

"Please, do your best. I'll be back after I inform the others," Tsunade said hurriedly. "The teams will fall back until we come up with a plan."

"Leave it to us, Baachan. You just get everyone out of here," Naruto said with a smile. "Bee and I can take them."

"Don't push yourself!" Sakura cried. "You almost died, in case you've forgotten!"

"It's ok, Sakura-chan. I'm all healed now. Thanks to Sasuke." He clenched his fists, activating his chakra mode. "Sasuke, wait for me." His blue eyes, almost made an iridescent blue by the yellow glow around him, locked onto his red ones. "Don't go anywhere. Please." And with that, he was moving towards the demons at high speed, the Hachibi by his side.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the yellow glow, wondering when the idiot had matured into this hero, but he had noticed heroic qualities in Naruto a long time ago. He just didn't want to admit it, or care.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed after him, but Kakashi told her to find the others and let them know what was going on. She nodded, her tearful eyes landing on Sasuke for a bit before she left. Kakashi turned to the Uchiha.

"What are you planning on doing now?" the older shinobi asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Not sure. Try and search for Itachi unless he's dead."

"Madara is probably infuriated with you. It'd be best if you fought with us. I'm not sure what is going on with Itachi, but he'll probably find Naruto."

"Hn." Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but Kakashi was right. Also, he didn't think he'd want to face Itachi again. He had followed a path that Itachi didn't approve of, that was for sure, and he wasn't sure he could explain everything to his older brother. Most importantly, he didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Why did you save him?" Kakashi asked simply. Sasuke clenched his jaw.

"Naruto…." He hesitated, unsure if he wanted to share something so personal with his former mentor, but he had to say it. He was tired of dealing with everything by himself. "Naruto makes me feel like Itachi never left."

Kakashi was silent for a while, then, "He makes others feel that way as well, as if their most cherished person never left. We are very fortunate to have met him, aren't we, Sasuke? I'll be leaving you alone now." He left in the same direction as Sakura and Tsunade had, probably to regroup and come up with a strategy. Sasuke still hated Konoha, but he also loved Itachi. Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt about Naruto, except that other than Itachi, he had been the only person he ever gave a damn about. If he had killed him three years ago then he would have obtained the Mangekyuu. That was sufficient evidence to prove how much the blond meant to him.

_"What now, foolish little brother?"_

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to happen in a blur. The battle had gone on for what seemed like a day but had actually been a week. Sasuke wasn't even sure if he had been conscious for most of that time. He only knew that Madara was dead, and Kakashi and the others had found Kabuto's hideout. Cold. It was also very cold. Maybe it was because his warmth was seeping out of him. His blood was everywhere, even on the blond cradling him and the pink haired kunoichi trying to heal him.<p>

"Sasuke, hold on." Sakura was crying, shaking as she held her hands above the gaping wound in his chest. "Hold on…. Hold on…." She kept repeating it, her voice growing softer and more desperate. The edges of her clothes were in tatters and there were several cuts and scrapes along her body. She had held her own surprisingly well, Sasuke had thought as he had watched her fight. She wasn't an annoying girl trying to get his attention anymore. She was a strong, intelligent young woman with a powerful punch and a gentle disposition for healing.

Naruto's arms were warm, warmer than the ray of sunshine creating a halo around him. What time was it? It looked like it was a little after noon. By sundown, Sasuke expected to be dead.

"You're so stupid, bastard," Naruto mumbled through thick, loud sobs. "You're a stupid, stupid bastard. You're stupid for coming back here, and you're a bastard for trying to get yourself killed! What am I going to do without you? You're supposed to be a genius but you're just an idiot like me!" He was crying so hard. No one had ever cried for Sasuke like that, except for Sakura who had loved him more than anything back then. Hot drops of tears fell onto his face, nearly burning his skin where they landed. Naruto must be so sad, so miserable. Sasuke didn't mean to cause him any pain.

He tried to open his mouth, to say something, but he ended up coughing up blood instead and Sakura was yelling for more people to help her. No one stepped forward. No one wanted to help the last member of a cursed clan. Tsunade had passed during their fight with the demons; the last of the legendary sannin was gone. Sakura, her apprentice, had a hard time trying to heal his wounds, and Sasuke wanted to tell her to stop, that it was pointless because he just wanted to die. He'd join the rest of his family on the other side and see his beloved brother again.

"We need to get you to a hospital, but I'm having a hard time trying to stabilize you," Sakura explained, her voice as shaky as her hands. "Your lungs are fine now. I've healed the wounds on your organs but the hole in your torso was too big."

"Its ok, Sakura-chan. I know you can save him," Naruto whispered. "You have to save him." He stroked Sasuke's hair back. "I'm so worthless." Sasuke shook his head and gave him a weak smile. Naruto started bawling again, hugging Sasuke tightly to his chest as he did so. Sakura yelled at him and he reluctantly eased his grip, sniffling. "S-sorry."

Bright blond hair. Bright blue eyes. Soft, tanned skin. Sasuke brought up his left hand and wiped Naruto's tears away. He let his fingers linger on Naruto's cheek before bringing them down to where Naruto's hand rested over his chest.

"S-stop crying, idiot," he rasped. It hurt to breathe let alone talk, but he wanted to tell Naruto so many things. Mainly, "I-I'm sorry, Naruto. For – "

"NO!" Naruto cried. "This isn't goodbye so shut up! D-don't say anything. But I have a lot to say! Four years' worth, you bastard! And when you get better, when you're lying in your hospital bed and you can't move, I'm going to tell you everything. You won't be able to run away from me. Not this time. Not ever!"

Sasuke nodded, suddenly becoming extremely tired. He just wanted to sleep, but the idiot kept talking, kept running his big, obnoxious mouth. He slowly closed his eyes, unable to respond to the screaming of his name.

* * *

><p>Sasuke treaded carefully through the place of the old Uchiha compound. It was dark out, the only source of light being from the full moon. He knew this place well and knew where to go. Besides, the only house in the area with lit windows belonged to his family.<p>

He stepped inside through the open door and took off his sandals. It was warm inside even as the door was open and cold air was drifting in. He peeked into the kitchen, but no one was there. He continued straight into the dining room where he saw Itachi at his usual place at the table, his back turned against him. Sasuke quietly walked around to the other side to take his seat. Itachi had been reading a scroll, its contents illegible to Sasuke.

"Hello, little brother," Itachi said, putting the scroll away casually. Sasuke nodded in response. "How are you this evening?"

"Dead, it seems," Sasuke replied blandly. Itachi chuckled.

"Dead, or perhaps on the precipice."

"Who did you see at your death?" the younger inquired, truly curious. Itachi smiled, his dark eyes twinkling in the candlelight.

"Our cousin, Shisui." There was a long pause. "He granted me some peace and answered a few of my questions. I'm sure that is why you are here, and I am with you."

"Why am I here?" Sasuke wondered, looking at his dimly lit surroundings. He was back in his old home, warm, and with the person he cherished (who was also dead). Where were his parents? Why the Uchiha compound, of all places?

"Yes, why indeed…. You already know that. It's because you killed Madara Uchiha while saving Naruto Uzumaki's life."

"Why am I with you?"

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"Because I hate you and you ruined everything."

"Possibly," was the unequivocal response. Sasuke twitched, his brother annoying him even in death.

"Will you grant me no peace?"

"I will impart you with answers, and if you will it, you may return to the living."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you will stay with your dear older brother, and I will take you to where we both shall go."

Sasuke scoffed at Itachi's reply but didn't say anything against it. He wondered how much time had past between this place and the world he had left. Although sitting here with Itachi was pleasant, he found himself yearning to see Naruto. Itachi stared at him, as if sensing this.

"So, little brother, what would you like to know?"

"Did you love Konoha?" Sasuke asked mournfully. Itachi nodded.

"Yes."

"Did you love me?" Itachi's expression softened.

"Yes, more than anything." Sasuke could believe that. Konoha had ordered him to kill the entire Uchiha clan, yet he could not kill his sibling.

"Why did you leave me?" Itachi sighed, a frown marring his elegant features. Sasuke had always been jealous of Itachi's good looks despite being similarly attractive. Itachi was beautiful almost effortlessly. Even now, in the dim lighting and fatigued from death, he still looked as he had in the world of the living.

"I didn't really have a choice," Itachi replied tiredly. "I could not have destroyed our clan and taken you with me. I knew that Sandaime would protect you. Living with me was not an option, neither was killing you. I was dealt a really shitty hand, and I did what I thought was best for you, even if it meant abandoning you." Itachi's finger traced invisible patterns on the table. "I can't express how sorry I am, Sasuke. I feel like I've failed you. I wanted to prevent a war but ended up thrusting you into another."

Sasuke watched as droplets fell onto the wooden surface. His powerful brother was weeping. The last time he had seen Itachi cry was the night he had left him. It wrenched at Sasuke's heart, and Sasuke reached out to hold Itachi's hand and still his restless finger. Itachi looked up, smiling softly, and something in Sasuke clicked. He felt his anger and hatred start to melt away.

"All this time, I wish that my life had turned out differently, but the life I had been living before the massacre was all a lie. You let me believe what I wanted to believe, forever deceiving me."

"I really wish you had not discovered the truth," Itachi said ruefully. "I wanted you to bask in the honor that the Uchiha clan once had."

"No, I'm glad," Sasuke said honestly. "Otherwise, I would have gone on hating you and everything else."

"But then you wouldn't have betrayed Konoha and broke all your ties with your friends."

Sasuke shook his head and looked at the table. "I had no friends. Kakashi was an excellent mentor, though."

"What about Naruto-kun?" Itachi's voice was laced with amusement. Sasuke glared at him.

"What about that idiot?"

"He considers you his brother. He claimed he was more of a brother to you than I ever was."

"That was before he knew the truth about you…. And the bond between him and I was never broken, even when I tried my best to break it."

"He is quite persistent." Itachi smiled at him, the same kind, sad smile he had shown Sasuke the last time they had seen each other. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I said I'd protect you no matter what. As it appears, I am dead and quite useless."

"Don't say that," Sasuke said vehemently. "You gave up everything for me." Itachi chuckled.

"Yes, that's quite true. Well, my dear little brother, I must be on my way." Itachi stood from the table and started walking towards the entrance of the house. Sasuke quickly chased after him, confused and a bit frightened.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. Was he officially dead then? Was Itachi to guide him out of here? The older Uchiha paused by the opened door, his elegant hand resting on the doorframe. He turned his head slightly to address Sasuke.

"I'm going to a place to which you are not yet ready to follow me. As I sealed some of my powers into you, I also sealed a small part of myself so that we may meet this way as you teeter on the edge of death. We will not meet like this again, not until I embrace you as an old man in the underworld."

"But you said…."

Itachi smirked. "Take care, Sasuke. Protect Konoha and cherish the person who loves you in my stead."

"Itachi!" Sasuke cried, tears burning in his eyes. Itachi stepped out the door and vanished into the night, never looking back.

* * *

><p>"…ke….Sasuke….Sasuke!"<p>

The Uchiha opened his eyes, though he had a difficult time doing so because his eyelids were heavy with fatigue and dried tears. His vision cleared after he blinked a few times and saw Naruto looming over him. Sasuke tried to sit up, but his abdomen ached and his hands were chained to the bed rails. Alarmed, he looked around him and found himself in a hospital room. Everything was white, the only colors coming from the flowers and balloons littered all around his bed. Naruto was grinning at him, his body clear of any recovering injuries.

"You're finally awake! But you were crying in your sleep." He frowned. "Is everything ok?"

Sasuke swallowed. "Where am I?" he inquired, his voice thick and raspy from disuse. "How long has it been?"

"You're in the Konoha hospital of course!" the blond said cheerfully. "And it's been a month since the war ended."

"A month?" Sasuke echoed, shocked. It seemed as if it were only yesterday that he had spoken to Itachi. "Is Kabuto dead?"

"Yeah, he is. It's all over now." Naruto smiled sadly at him. "The war is done. We've lost a lot of people and there are still burial ceremonies for the dead." Sasuke nodded, not knowing what to say. "Also, you will have a trial soon after everything settles down."

"As expected," Sasuke noted, rattling his chains. Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Actually, that was my idea. They're chakra-infused, so you couldn't break them if you tried. Ibiki-san said they were used for the most dangerous criminals."

Sasuke sighed. "Fair enough. But did you expect me to just walk out of here as soon as I woke up, idiot?" He remembered Naruto saying that he had wanted to tell him everything as he sat in the hospital, unable to leave. He didn't think that the blond was serious, but he probably shouldn't have been surprised that he was.

"Yeah, well, anything's possible with a bastard like you!" Sasuke laughed, bringing a bright smile once more onto Naruto's face. Once calm again, he stared at his cuffed hands, twiddling his thumbs slightly.

"Naruto, there's something – "

"Don't," the blond said quietly, leaning in close until his forehead was touching Sasuke's. He was leaning over Sasuke's slightly upright form, his hands on either side of the bed rails. "I just want to savor this moment. Let's pretend that nothing happened."

Sasuke pulled back. "You can't just ignore what happened! I betrayed you and the entire village! I nearly participated in the battle against the five nations! I'm a criminal, damn it!"

"I know that! And I'm so scared, Sasuke." Tears were welling up in Naruto's clear blue eyes as he regarded the Uchiha with anguish and fear. With his face so close to him, Sasuke could make out every nuance of blue is Naruto's eyes. "I don't know what they're going to do with you. Tsunade-baachan might have been able to argue in your defense but she's gone now and the council barely respects anyone. Kakashi-sensei told me not to hope for anything but obviously I want them to dismiss all charges against you! You saved me! And you saved the village, but it might not be enough…. Itachi doesn't want the truth to be known and there isn't anyone alive who can prove his story, anyway."

"Moron. You saved the village. Not me. I was willing to give you an opening on Madara even if it meant my life."

Naruto took one of Sasuke's hands in his and rubbed his thumb over the pale knuckles. Although Naruto was tanned, Sasuke was so pale that the contrast between their skin tones was made more apparent. Sasuke had never paid any attention to their differences, physically, emotionally, or upbringing. Sure, he'd had a family and Naruto had grown up with none, but they were ultimately left alone in the end, and Naruto chose to walk in the path of light while Sasuke chose darkness. He'd tried to deny it, but Naruto was a lot like him in some ways, but also very different. The blond complimented him perfectly.

"I was expecting to die, anyway," Sasuke continued, turning his hand over so that Naruto's palm could fit in with his. "Madara's last attack was powerful, and when it hit me, I had hoped everything would finally be over. It was a sacrifice I was willing to make if it meant you would live and finally become Hokage." When Naruto flinched and looked as if he were about to react violently, Sasuke quickly added, "But I'm glad I'm here. I wanted to die to see Itachi again, but it seems I don't need to go that far to find him."

Naruto looked at him, his catlike eyes showing his confusion. Sasuke smiled, Itachi's voice echoing in his head. "Can I tell you something, Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a soft voice. Sasuke nodded slowly. Naruto inhaled deeply. "Just before the war, I went through special jinchuuriki training so that I could control Kyuubi's chakra. It was difficult at first because a part of me was filled with a lot of hatred and desire for revenge." Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. Naruto gave him a wry smile. "I hated everyone for the way they had treated me since I was a child. It was a part of me I had tried to deny, but it came up during my training and Kyuubi nearly succeeded in consuming me.

"It was until I met my mother that I was able to overcome Kyuubi's hatred." Naruto's eyes started to tear up, and Sasuke didn't realize how engrossed he was in Naruto's story until the blonde paused. "What she said to me gave me strength I never knew was possible, and it's a strength I want to give to you." Naruto leaned back a little so that he could meet Sasuke's gaze fully. "I love you, Sasuke. I don't want you to be filled with hatred anymore."

Sasuke averted his gaze. "It's not that simple. Itachi and my clan are still gone." Naruto gently turned his face back towards him.

"But you have people here who care about you, me most of all."

"Why _do_ you care about me so much?" Sasuke asked almost angrily. Naruto's attention had always irked him in some way, but maybe it was because he was trying to deny how it made him feel.

"Sometimes, not even I know," Naruto said with a smile. "You're stubborn and selfish, and you don't listen to anyone! You do things without thinking about other people – without thinking about how sad they'd feel if you died. But you've always risked your life for me, and you saw me as a worthy rival when everyone thought I was a joke." Sasuke nodded, accepting Naruto's reasons for what they were. Naruto fidgeted, irritating Sasuke.

"Spit it out already." Sasuke never pegged Naruto as someone who hesitated, but Naruto's tanned cheeks were pink and his eyes were lowered.

"Do you love me?" the blonde whispered. Sasuke was quiet for a moment as he pondered the question. He supposed he loved Naruto. When thinking back on the time when Kyuubi was nearly extracted from Naruto, Sasuke became filled with anxiety. Although he'd said he would kill Naruto, the reality of it had rattled his nerves. Especially after having spoken with Itachi, he had finally come to terms with himself.

"Hn. I'm sure I have a huge scar to prove that I do," Sasuke replied finally, rubbing his torso with his fingertips. He could feel the scar tissue through the gauze and sighed. His body was permanently mangled, but he didn't care much. Naruto bent and kissed the area there, causing Sasuke to shift at the sight and feel of Naruto laving attention on him.

"SASUKE-KUNNNN!" Two squealing voices in unison called out to him. Naruto barely had time to move out of the way before Sakura and Ino were on either side of him, gifts in their arms.

"You're finally awake!" Sakura said happily. "Naruto! Why didn't you say so sooner!"

"I just found out now, Sakura-chan," he replied, laughing.

"Well, go tell everyone the great news!" Ino said, shoving her gifts under Sasuke's nose. "We'll stay here and keep him company." Sakura growled at the sweet tone in Ino's voice and shoved her gifts closer to Sasuke.

"Ino, go accompany Naruto. You'd want her to go with you, RIGHT, Naruto?"

"Why don't you go with him, Sakura. He's your teammate."

"Well so is Sasuke-kun, Ino-PIG!"

The girls started fighting and eventually medic nins came in and had to escort them out. Sasuke looked like he had just been through a train wreck and Naruto picked up their gifts, setting them aside.

"What do you think will happen when you tell them you like me instead?" Naruto teased.

"Hopefully not kill you," Sasuke muttered.

"I would gladly die for the one I love."

Sasuke tried desperately to fight against the blush heating his cheeks, but by the look of Naruto's amused expression, he probably didn't do a very good job of it. "Hn. Don't leave me just yet."

"I won't. Not ever," Naruto whispered. "Until you feel better, and even after that, I'll follow you and tell you I love you every single day."

* * *

><p>Sorry, I was a little lazy with the fight scenes, as I was more focused on the inner workings of Sasuke's thoughts and emotions. I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading =]<p> 


End file.
